


After the Pub was Over

by Soulstarsinger (soulstar)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drunkenness, Gen, Original Character Death(s), POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-12
Updated: 1999-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulstar/pseuds/Soulstarsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good night out turns into something much more deadly.<br/>or,<br/>A brush with the Buffy-verse, and a reminder to be careful walking home at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Pub was Over

**Author's Note:**

> For Gunbunny for writing in the way my head works after a couple of beers (and therefore kinda inspiring this) - why is that? Hmmm? Also to my stupid habit of walking the same way home every damn time - remind self not to do that!  
> DISCLAIMER: All things _Buffy_ belong to Joss. The song I mention and probably misquote comes from the BBC drama thingy _Sex, Chips and Rock & Roll_.

It's a good night. Air's crisp and clear, contrast to the heat and smoke of the club. Love it, love it when it's like this. Perfect night, all frosted over like snow before you stomp in it. But not frosty or snowy. Just chilly, makes my cheeks tingle. Swing round in a circle, arms open wide. Fall off the pavement. No traffic. Good thing. Matt jumps into the road, grabs me, waltzes me round. Stumble, nearly fall. Everyone cracks up. God, it's been a good night. Is a good night. Good drink, good friends, good time. Need a different word now.... good, great, excellent, cool, bloody brilliant. Need food now. Kebab shop. Get chips. All huddle outside, eating, joking, laughing. Mehmet chokes on a combination of raw onion and chilli sauce that's on his kebab. Sarah chucks her salad on the pavement. All sing 'It's raining salad, hallelujah!'. Finish food, time to go.

"You getting the bus?"

"Nah, s'only a ten minute walk." Too hyper anyway. And loving the night. Want to walk.

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

All hug and kiss, laughing, drifting off in various directions, waving, calling goodbyes.

"Catch ya later."

"Tomorrow, yeah? By Smiths - don't be bloody late!"

"Yeah, see ya..."

"Bye sweets"

"I'll be there."

"Byeeeee"

Walk backwards across the road, still waving. Know I'm drunk, but it's happy drunk. Just drunk enough to dance home, singing quietly to myself, enjoying the night air and the quiet of the city. Spin round and jog a little way, rounding the corner, taking me out of sight of the others. Get fed up with jogging and hop a few steps instead. Hello tree, hello stars, hello cars. Stars, cars. Giggle. Hum to myself, walking normally now. Damn song stuck my head, from that thing on the telly the other day. Catchy though. 'Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-doo, So it seems, only in my dreams...'. Swing round again, arms out, but checking to make sure no-one's about... or following me. Drunk, but not stupid. Not very anyway. Dance a few steps further. 'Do-do-do-do-do-do...'

Pat a bollard as I pass it. Really must remember not to walk the same way every damn time. Might end up getting mugged - or worse. Next time I'll vary the route. But there's no-one about, and the night is clear. 'Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-doo'. Oops, here's the road again. Back to the pavement, that's the idea... Get to the passage. Do another swing to check for stalkers, and for the hell of it. All the way round.... and smack into someone. Bloke. Woah. Wasn't there before. Back off.....

"Sorry..." go to pass.

"'ello swee'eart." Shit, pissed leery bloke. Words slurred. Huh, words, slurred, rhymes... "You 'lone? Where you goin'?"

"Home." Stupid, stupid, don't talk, just go. Feeling less happy, more wobbly now. Grip doorkeys in pocket. He's not moving, blocking the path. Try staring him out then. Ooo, look at that scar on his eyebrow. Bet that hurt. Bleached hair reflects the streetlights. Still doesn't move. "'scuse me...."

"Nah, don't think so." Not slurred this time. And he's grabbed me, don't know how. Had no time, can't utter more than a squeak. Try to struggle, nothing happens. Shitshitshitshitshitshit, move girl! Christ, his face! Oh no, no, no, this isn't real. Slammed against the wall, breath rushes out with the force of it. Not real, must be a dream, just a dream, just a...

END


End file.
